Kobaltblauer Alptraum
by Kazuha-sama
Summary: In einem Dorf wütet Nightmare. Die Lage scheint hoffnungslos! Ein junges Mädchen wird Zeugin und Opfer! Doch er scheint sie auf eine andere Art und Weise quälen zu wollen...


_Rote Augen sahen auf sie herab. Die Angst nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Ein Lachen hallte in ihrem Kopf. Ein Lachen, dass sich über die toten Körper neben ihr erfreute._

Steif saß sie im Bett und wischte sich die langen, blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Helena zitterte. Schon wieder hatte sie diesen Alptraum. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Es war noch dunkel. Doch sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen und entschloss sich daher, sich anzuziehen und etwas nützliches zu tun.

Die Eltern der erst 16jährigen waren erst vor kurzem nach Mittelberg gezogen und hatten dort etwas abseits der ca. 4800 Einwohner großen Gemeinde eine alte Villa gekauft. Die Villa war aus den Steinen einer riesigen Schlossruine gebaut worden. Die alten Leute erzählten sich, dass dieses Gebäude verflucht sei, weil das Schloss vor über 500 Jahren geplündert worden war, nachdem man den Schlossherrn und sein Heer mit samt ihren Familien ermordet hatte. Und dann gab es auch die Legende eines bösen Schwertes, das seinen Führern die Seele beraubte und ihn vollkommen beherrschte. Sein letzer Führer soll angeblich selbst ein Soldat des Schlossherrn gewesen sein und unter der Kontrolle der Waffe viele Menschen skrupellos ermordet haben, die ihm über den Weg liefen, damit das Schwert ernährt wurde. Helena fröstelte es bei den Geschichten der alten Leute. Sie glaubte nicht dran, aber nach ihrer Meinung seien dies keine Geschichten, die man kleinen Kindern erzählen sollte. Leise schlich sie den Korridor hinunter zur Küche und machte sich dort Tee. In der 250 Jahre alten Villa war es nicht sehr warm. In einer Decke eingewickelt saß Helena am Küchentisch und trank vorsichtig ihren Tee.

_Ich werde dich holen. Du gehörst mir... _Helena schreckte auf. Sie war einen Moment lang eingeschlafen und saß nun wach auf ihrem Stuhl. Der Inhalt ihrer Tasse bebte, als ob irgendwoher eine Erschütterung sekündlich kommen würde. Doch niemand war da. Sie war allein in diesem Haus. Ihre Eltern waren für eine Woche weggefahren.

Sie griff nach dem Telefon, das an der Wand hing und wählte die Nummer von Miru Kariko, ihrer besten Freundin. "Ja, hallo? Wer stört?", klang verschlafen eine vertrauliche Stimme. Helena rief: "Miru, ich bin's, Helena. Entschuldigung, dass ich um diese Zeit anrufe." "Ja,ja, schon gut. Aber was willst du denn?" "Ich habe seit Tagen ein und den selben Alptraum. Und das beunruhigt mich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll." "Belass es dabei, dass es nur ein Alptraum ist. Sowas hatte ich auch mal und nichts ist passiert. Wenn irgendwas sein sollte, dann sag bescheid. Tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht weiter telefonieren kann. Ich bin so müde. Bin gerade erst ins Bett gegangen." "Oh! Tut mir leid. Bis dann." Helena legte auf. Ihre Freundin war ihr auch keine Hilfe. Vielleicht hatte sie aber recht. Vielleicht war es _nur_ ein Alptraum.

Gegen Nachmittag ging Helena ins Dorf. Sie hörte ungewöhnliche Gespräche. Eine Traube von Menschen stand um irgendjemanden herum. Helena gesellte sich zu ihnen und schaute neugierig zwischen die Passanten. Der Schreck fuhr ihr in die Glieder. Eine verstümmelte Leiche lag in einer Blutlache. Es war der Dorfpfarrer der katholischen Kirche. Sein Körper war vom Kopf bis zu den Rippen geteilt, so dass man die Innereien sehen konnte. Helena drehte sich blitzschnell um. Sie wurde blass und Übelkeit stieg auf. Eine ältere Dame nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie weg. "W..was ist passiert?", ächzte Helena. Die Frau flüsterte zitternd: "Ein Mann mit einem riesigen Schwert kam ins Dorf. Er hatte rote Augen und trug eine kobaltblaue Rüstung wie im Mittelalter... Er wollte auf einen jungen Mann zugehen und ihn wahrscheinlich töten. Doch Pfarrer Karl stellte sich ihm in den Weg und wurde statt seiner getötet. Der Ritter verschwand danach, doch man hörte ihn lange lachen. Er.. er kam aus der Richtung, wo das Haus deiner Eltern steht. Mein liebes Kind, du musst unseren Geschichten Glauben schenken. Das ist der Führer von dem bösen Schwert Soul Edge. Das ist Nightmare gewesen." Helena, nun nach Luft schnappend, fragte vorsichtig: "Sie ... Sie haben _das_ gesehen?" "Wir alle, mein Kind. Wir alle... haben das gesehen!" Helena lief wieder nach Hause. Ihr war übel. Nun glaubte sie an jene erzählten Geschichten der alten Leute.

In der Villa war es ungewöhnlich ruhig. Niemand war wie erwartet anwesend, doch auch kein Lebewesen war zu vernehmen, kein Geräusch. Sie schaute sich kurz überall um, um sich zuvergewissern, dass niemand da war. Später machte sie sich Abendessen. Sorgfältig schnitt sie Kartoffeln und summte vor sich hin._ Bald bist du mein. Flucht nützt dir nicht, mein schöner Engel. _Helena wurde blass. Sie hatte sich in die Hand geschnitten. Das Blut lief aus einer klaffen Wunde. Vorsichtig reinigte sie die Wunde und verband sie sorgfältig. Nun war ihr der Hunger vergangen. Sie stellte die vorgeschnittenden Kartoffeln in den Kühlschrank und ging sofort ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Doch sie schlief nicht ein. Draußen war es unheimlich ruhig. Die Schatten des Mondlichtes waren wie gelähmt. Sie döste irgendwann ein. Doch durch einen stechenden Schmerz war sie plötzlich hellwach. Die Schnittwunde blutete heftiger als zuvor. _Die Zeit ist gekommen. Du gehörst mir. Nur mir, kleine Helena._ Die Stimme war nun deutlich zu hören. Vorsichtig schaute sie sich um. Niemand war in diesem Zimmer. Sie stand auf und verließ das Zimmer und ging leise durch das Haus. Nichts. Immer wieder umschauend ging sie auf den Balkon. Auch dort sah sie nichts. Doch plötzlich starrten sie zwei blutrote Augen an. Sie waren nicht sehr weit von Helena entfernt. Höchstens 300y. _Helena._ Ihr schnürrte sich die Kehle zu. Sie wollte schreien, doch sie konnte nicht. Langsam kam die Gestalt näher. Umrisse machten sich bemerkbar. "Nein... bitte nicht. NEIN!", Helena stolperte zurück. Die Gestalt nahm ihren Gang immer weiter fort in ihre Richtung. Nun war ein Schwert zu erkennen. Es besaß ein hässliches Auge und schien erfreut über ihre Angst zu sein. Sein Führer starrte weiterhin auf sein zierliches Opfer, seinen Weg fortsetzend. Helena schrie und fiel nach hinten. Ein Schmerz breitete sich sekundenschnell aus. Totale Dunkelheit durchflutete ihr Bewusstsein.

"Helena, endlich wirst du langsam wach. Es ist alles in Ordnung...", eine vertraute Stimme. Langsam öffnete das Mädchen die Augen. Es war die alte Frau. Sie lächelte matt: "Hat dir jemand schon gesagt, dass du mit deinen schönen, blauen Augen die Leute verzauberst, die dich mögen? Sie strahlen Wärme aus. Übrigens. Mein Name ist Margaret Schtauffen. Verzeih mir, dass ich mich nicht vorher schon vorgestellt habe." Helena nickte, dann richtete sie sich vorsichtig auf, doch Margaret drückte sie sanft wieder ins Bett: "Bleib liegen, Kind." "Was ist passiert?" "Mein Nachbar Eduard hat dich gefunden. Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung. Aber nur eine leichte." Die alte Frau schaute sie an. Helena flüsterte: "Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er kam auf mich zu. Es war... es war so schrecklich.... Hat er... noch irgendetwas... angerichtet?" Margaret seufzte: "Er war ins Dorf gekommen. Dort hatte er Bauer Mecki, seinen Knaben Ulrich und dessen Amme Magdalena getötet. Herr von Stein und Müller Wilhelm wollten ihnen helfen, doch er hatte auch sie brutal erschlagen." Das Mädchen schluckte: "Nun sind es schon sechs Opfer."

Eine Woche später gab es eine Trauerfeier für die Opfer. Alle beteiligten sich dran. Helena beschäftigten zwei Dinge: Warum hatte er sie verschont? Und warum waren ihre Eltern immer noch nicht zu Hause? Sie fragte Margaret nach Rat. Diese lächelte: "Deine Eltern haben bei Bürgermeister Fischer angerufen, dass sie wohl noch länger wegbleiben. Solange kümmere ich mich um dich. Was Nightmare betrifft... Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sei froh, Kind." "Vielen Dank, Margaret.", sagte Helena und lächelte matt. Die alte Frau schaute sie freundlich an und sprach: "Möge Gott dich beschützen, Helena."

In den nächsten Tagen hatte Helena Angst zu schlafen. Miru konnte leider nicht kommen, auch nachdem ihre Freundin ihr einen Grund gegeben hatte. Sie war erschüttert über die Ereignisse der vergangenden Wochen und hoffte, dass Helena nichts geschehen würde. Diese saß am Fenster und schaute hinaus. Es schien alles wie immer.

Eines Abends ging sie ins Dorf, um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. _Mein schöner Engel._ Sie zuckte zusammen. Plötzlich hörte sie einen Schrei. So schnell wie ihre Beine sie trugen lief sie dort hin. Nightmare hatte wieder zugeschlagen. Auf dem Boden lag Ernie, der Sohn von Magarets Nachbarn Eduard. Sein Körper war geteilt und sein Kopf lag mehrere Meter von dem Leichnam entfernt. Der kobaltblaue Ritter stand bei dem leblosen Körper und lachte leise. Helena war kreidebleich und drohte ohnmächtig zu werden, doch sie versuchte, sich am Riemen zu reißen. "Warum...", schluchzte sie, "Du_ Mörder_." Nightmare lächelte, als er sie erblickte: "Ich liebe den Klang von Zorn und Verzweiflung. Ich liebe es, zu töten.. es zu sehen, wie andere Menschen unter Qualen sterben..." Er schaute sie von oben bis unten an: "Du bist wunderschön, kleine Helena." Helena schrie ihn unter Tränen an: "Warum tust du das? Hör damit gefälligst auf." Nightmares Augen leuchteten kurz auf: "Du hast ja richtig Temperament, Süße. Ich mag sowas." "Was soll ich dir geben, wenn du Mittelberg in Ruhe lässt?" "Du bietest dich an?" "Das habe ich nicht gemeint, aber wenn du es willst... kannst du auch _mich _haben." Er lächelte wieder: "Ich werde es überdenken. Sollte ich dein Angebot annehmen, werde ich es dir mitteilen." Nun ging Nightmare auf sie zu. Sanft hob er ihr Kinn an und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. _Du bist so wunderschön. Deine Augen. Dein Körper. _Helena bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie sah unter seinem Helm einige blonde Haare. Nun kam er ihr näher und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Dann verschwand er in den Tiefen des Waldes.

Am nächsten Tag kam Helena nicht aus dem Bett. Wenn sie an die vorige Nacht zurückdachte, hatte sie das Gefühl, immer noch Nightmares Kuss zu spüren. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wusch sich im Bad. An diesem Tag putze sie ein wenig, damit es ordentlicher aussah. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wann die Eltern zurückkommen würden. Später ging sie zu Margaret und trank mit ihr Tee. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihr das gestrige Ereignis erzählen sollte. Zu Boden schauend, druckste sie herum. Margaret, die einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse genommen hatte, sah sie verwundert an: "Was ist los, Kind? Machst du dir Vorwürfe, weil du Ernies Leiche gefunden hast? Das brauchst du nicht. Immerhin hast du ihn nicht getötet." "Ich muss dir was sagen... Es geht um Nightmare.", fing das Mädchen an. Margaret schaute sie nun direkt an. "Ich habe Nightmare erwischt, nachdem er Ernie getötet hatte.", murmelte Helena, "Er war hinterher auf mich zugegangen und hat mich geküsst." Stille schwebte nun im Raum. Dann erhob Margaret das Wort: "Er scheint ein Interesse an dir zu haben. Ich denke nicht, dass er fähig ist, Liebe zu empfinden, aber dass er dich begehrt, könnte stimmen." "Vielleicht kann ich es schaffen, dass er Soul Edge ablegt." "Wie willst du das anstellen?" "Ich weiß es noch nicht so genau. Mal sehen. Ich muss ihn irgendwie überreden." "Pass aber bloß auf dich auf." "Solange ich die Bürger Mittelbergs retten kann..." Margaret schaute sie ängstlich an und flüsterte: "Bitte setze dein Leben nicht zu sehr aufs Spiel." Helena sah auf das Kreuz, dass an der Wand gegenüber hing: "Ich werde überleben müssen. Egal wie."

In der Nacht wachte sie schweißgebadet auf. Sie hatte mal wieder diesen Traum gehabt. Zitternd ging sie ins Bad, wusch sich und zog sich an. Sie hatte sich fest nun was vorgenommen und machte sich auf den Weg in den Wald. Im Wald war es stockfinster. Helena stolperte immer wieder über einen Ast oder umgekippten Baum.

Plötzlich packte sie jemand von hinten und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Helena traute sich nicht, sich zu wehren. Sie wusste nicht, wer überhaupt sie verschleppte. Die Gestalt brachte sie auf eine Lichtung. Dann konnte sie ihn erkennen. Es war Nightmare. "Was tust du hier, Kleine?", fragte Nightmare ruhig. Helena antwortete: "Ich habe dich gesucht... Ich will von dir wissen, warum du mich nicht tötest, obwohl du mir schon einige Male begegnet bist?" Der Ritter lächelte nun: "Du bist etwas besonderes. Noch nie habe ich ein solches Mädchen wie dich getroffen. Dein Herz und deine Seele sind so rein, dass selbst ich deine Güte in meinem verdorbenen Geist spüre."


End file.
